Eva Belyakov
|gender = Female |age = 35 |DOB = 1973 |DOD = 2008 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Repairs'' (mentioned) *''Melinda'' *''Scars'' (mentioned) |actor = Winter Ave Zoli |status = Deceased}} Eva Belyakov was an Inhuman who went rogue after stealing an assortment of Terrigen Crystals, which she used to trigger the Terrigenesis of her daughter Katya. Together, the pair caused mayhem in Bahrain before being crossed off by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May. Biography Eva Belyakov was sought out and chosen for Terrigenesis and had Jiaying as her guide. After going through the Terrigen Mist, Belyakov developed superhuman strength. She was hit by a car in her native Russia; the car was completely damaged, but Belyakov emerged unharmed. However, this incident brought her to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. who sought to put her on its Index. Eva later gave birth to a daughter named Katya, and attempted to have her go through the transformation as well. However, due to Katya displaying several signs of psychopathic schizophrenia, she was denied the chance. Outraged, Eva stole a mass of Terrigen Crystals and used them to put Katya through Terrigenesis, despite not having gone through the mental preparation that most Inhumans did. When Katya emerged from her cocoon, she had developed the power to feel as well as manipulate the sensory nerves of other people; however, Katya soon found that she had no way of shutting off the feelings, and as a result, she began to suffer from experiencing more negative sensations such as pain. Desperate to sustain her daughter but unwilling to seek out Jiaying's help, Eva instead went on a killing spree, supplying Katya with victims whose senses she could manipulate. Their activities eventually attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who pursued Eva and Katya to Bahrain. The mother-daughter pair took a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives hostage, forcing Agent Melinda May to venture in alone to terminate Eva. As Katya watched from her hiding spot, Eva battled May for a time, before May impaled Eva through the abdomen with the broken pole of a lamp. Eva subsequently died of her injury, and Katya was shot dead by May moments later. Years later, Jiaying relayed the tragedy of the Belyakovs to her own daughter, Skye, who then told May herself, giving the agent some closure regarding the traumatic experience.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda Powers and Abilities Powers Belyakov was an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Enahnced Strength': Belyakov possessed physical strength that exceeded that of a normal human, being able to render an entire car inoperable and subdued various highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents unharmed. Abilities *'Combatant': Belyakov had some skill in hand to hand combat, which was enhanced by her superhuman strength. Relationships Family *Katya Belyakov † - Daughter and Enthraller Allies *Afterlife Inhumans - Former Allies **Jiaying † - Mentor Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Melinda May - Killer **Phil Coulson † Gallery 138603-0309c-131195.jpg 138603-0402c-131194.jpg 138603-0410c-131193.jpg 138603-0412-131192.jpg 138603-0435-131191.jpg References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Index Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Melinda May